Beauty and the Beast
by Storyguy567
Summary: He was a monster, a beast. Created by a cruel god to only know war and destruction. But that all changed when he met the beauty. Slowly, his black heart changed. Can he defy the purpose of his creation and change his destiny for the woman who changed him? Or will the spirits who made him stick him in his ways. Lu Bu and Diaochan. If you like, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!
1. A Squabble amongst Dieties

**So this is a new story I'm working on. I will be writing it alongside my Sima Yi/ Zhang Chunhua/ Guo Huai love triangle story, **_**An Affair to Remember**_**.**

**HOWEVER, unlike **_**An Affair to Remember,**_** this story won't be set within the DW or Three Kingdoms era. It will still be set in that time period (A.D. 200s), just the actual setting will be more fantasy and fictional.**

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! No reviews means NO UPDATES!**

* * *

**APPEARANCES: Not all characters have the same look. Here's a list of what the characters look like, based on my preference in their appearance.**

**Lu Bu: **_Dynasty Warriors 7_ with his _Dynasty Warriors 6 _weapon (I'm gonna level with you. DW6 is probably the only game I hate. However, for most of the characters, I liked their designs and weapons. So I kept Lu Bu's four-sided halberd from that game).

**Diaochan: **_Dynasty Warriors 8_

**Dong Zhuo: **_Dynasty Warriors 6_ with his _DW8 _weapon (Bombs)

**Zhang Jiao: **_Dynasty Warriors 7_ with his "Staff of the Gods" weapon from the same title

**Zuo Ci: **_Dynasty Warriors 8_

**Pang Tong: **_Dynasty Warriors 6_ (again, love the looks, don't like the game) with his _DW8_ weapon (Shadow Fan)

**Disclaimer: I only own the story. **_**Dynasty Warriors **_**is owned by Temco Koei. All characters actually existed within the Three Kingdoms Era**

* * *

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

**A Squabble amongst Deities**

This, in the simplest terms, is a love story. It's a story about a man who was built for war, and the woman who melted his heart and changed his destiny. Oh yes, this is a love story.

However, before that story begins, we must establish how these two lovers came into being.

And that story begins in the Mystic Realm; a realm that transcends our own. Here, powerful gods and whimsical spirits exist. It is a world unlike any other, and it exists in the heavens above the earth.

In the very center of this fantastic world stood a mountain. It climbed higher into the sky than anything else; it rose even higher than that of the sun. In fact, because of its height, one could see both the sun and the moon hovering above the earth at the same time. Clouds gathered and swirled around the towering rock, forming a vortex with the mountain at its center. The appearance created the illusion that mountain was floating.

The top of the mountain didn't spike like a mountain peak. Oh no. Instead, the top of the mountain was flat, perfectly even. On the surface of this plateau a large peach tree reached upward toward the heavens. Beneath the tree, and located in the perfect center of the flat round mountaintop, was a stone table. It looked as though it grew out of the natural stone pillar on which it stood. The table had a map of the world carved into it. It resembled a game board almost.

A long figure was on the plateau. He wore robes colored yellow and black. He held the appearance of a fifty year old man; being from the Mystic Realm, he could be whatever he wanted. He was bald on the crown of his head; however he had long brown hair his crown which he tied in braids. He also had a goatee and outlandishly long eyebrows just above his brown eyes. In his hands, he carried an elegant, intricately carved golden staff; the top of the staff was fashioned to resemble some amazing beast roaring.

This spirit, known as Zhang Jiao, looked at the stone map and sneered.

"Mortals!" He schoffed. "Our own creation abandons us and fights among itself. Squabbling over pointless possessions like land and power. It's pitiful really."

Zhang Jiao was one of the gods of the world represented in the stone tablet he lamented. After the nameless ancient beings created and shaped the world, the created the Mystic Realm and birthed its gods to look over their mortal creation…man; these beings left the gods with the knowledge to create before the left for the void of nonexistence. After learning the gift of creation, the gods created the other spirits of the Mystic Realm. They also created mortal animals to coexist with man.

Over the centuries watching the world they formed, Zhang Jiao had slowly become embittered with this once divine invention. He saw the ugliness of man; pride, lust, jealousy. As mankind became more power-hungry, the once proud god became more and more bitter. Eventually, something in him snapped. He no longer believed in the goodness of humankind. His belief now was one of cleansing; clean the slate and start over.

And that is what drove him to this. He raised his golden staff in the air; the beast head at its head began to glow orange with flames sprouting from its mouth. He thrust his weapon downward, unleashing a fireball at the map. This map was enchanted, whatever happened to it, would happen to the world it represented and vice versa; whatever happened on the world below the Mystic Realm, would occur on the map. Zhang Jiao watched as his fireball burst into an inferno, swallowing the stone world whole.

When the flames vanished, the deity was surprised to see that the map was still in place. He was even more shocked to see a single, golden, talisman card hovering above it. The god's eyes narrowed as he watched the card swirl through the air; there was only one being that wielded talisman cards.

Zhang Jiao watched as the card soared through the air, joined by four others to complete a hand of five. The charms spun around each other forming a circle. In the middle of this spinning orb, black fog gathered. This ebony smoke grew from a wisp into plume. When it cleared, the form of a man was standing. Robed in pale blues and whites, he looked to be in his 70s with pure white hair. The spinning talisman cards slowed their rotation and flew into the old man's hand.

"Zuo Ci." Zhang Jiao sneered a greeting to his fellow god.

The other spirit, Zuo Ci, looked at Zhang Jiao with a neutral expression. His voice was devoid of emotion. "I see you're trying to annihilate the world again, Zhang Jiao."

"And why shouldn't I?" He asked. "The world is dying already thanks to the mortals. Why not hasten its demise? And from the ashes, we can start again!"

"It is not our business to meddle in the affairs of the mortal world. Our duty is to watch over it."

"And I would be doing my duty by wiping it out." He defended. "The humans are not the beings the nameless ones conceived them to be. They are greedy things, desiring only power and material wealth. To wipe them out would be doing a service."

"That's where you're wrong Zhang Jiao." A third voice interjected. Both Zuo Ci and Zhang Jiao looked around the mountaintop for the source of the third voice.

A small white moth flew off of the peach and into the air above the two spirits. Seemingly out of nowhere, hundreds upon hundreds of other moths joined it. They gathered and formed a mass in the air. The insects melded together and formed one being. His white robes were modeled in the appearance of a moth, with long white sleeves resembling the wings. He wore a headpiece that resembled a moth's antennae. Sans his eyes, he face was covered with a white cloth mask. A brown fur collar wrapped around his chest and went down his back, much like the furry collar of a moth.

It was Pang Tong, the god of wind. In his hand was a large emerald rigid fan, or ping shan. It was a beautiful mixture of green and gold. It resembled the overlarge fans servants would wave to cool their gluttonous masters. He held his like a staff.

Now in a physical form, the wind god continued. "You only see the bad in humanity. The greed. The lust. But there are those who are good too."

"Indeed." Zuo Ci agreed with the moth-looking man. He walked to the stone table and touched it. The artifact began to glow. The image of a man clothed in green armor and wielding twin swords popped from the map. "This man," the elderly man spoke, "Liu Bei is his name. He does not live his life by the ideals with which you would condemn mankind. He fights selflessly. His goal is to end the chaos for the sake of the people."

"It is all a lie!" Zhang Jiao interjected. "If this Liu Bei were to gain control of the land, he would become a tyrant, squandering his wealth and living a life of greed."

Pang Tong stepped forward. "That is an awfully bold prediction considering none of us are gifted with foresight."

"I don't need foresight to see the future of this pitiful world. Man is set in their ways." Zhang Jiao cursed. "They will not change. We should wiped them out and start anew."

Pang Tong got an idea. In this age, it was the only way to settle an argument between gods. "Shall we make it a wager then?" He asked.

Zhang Jiao raised an eyebrow, curiously. "You have intrigued me," he said, "continue."

"Simple really," the wind spirit said, "you will create a man. He will be built for war and chaos, combat being all he knows. In three months' time, if he does not change his ways, then I will admit you are right and we will begin again."

"And if he does change his ways?" Zuo Ci, the god of lightning, asked.

"Then you, Zhang Jiao, must concede defeat and give up this quest for annihilation."

Zhang Jiao, the fire god, stroked his beard, deep in thought. He began to ponder. Pang Tong did offer a reasonable wager. It was impossible he would lose.

The spirit extended his hand outward. "I accept your challenge."

Pang Tong nodded and shook his hand, binding the bet. At their handshake, a burst of light was given off, now both gods were bound by their word.

Zhang Jiao stepped back. "The end of the year is upon us." He declared. He held up his free hand and a fireball glowed within his palm. "I must go and prepare my creation. Our wager will begin on the first day of the new year."

The spirit's body vanished until only the fireball remained; the glowing sphere shot off into the far reaches of the Mystic Realm.

"You're hinging an awful lot on the basis that his creation will change what he is destined for."

The wind god nodded. "I have a plan of my own to ensure the current world's survival." He waved his fan, summoning a gale. Man is such a wondrous creature. We think we know all there is to know, and they surprise us with something new, making us have to learn all over again."

"You genuinely believe Zhang Jiao will lose this wager."

Pang Tong nodded. "As I said, I have a trick up my sleeve." He mounted his fan, like a witch would a broom.

"And what would this trick be?" The lightning god asked.

"Zhang Jiao will create a beast, a man of war. I intend to counter it by creating man's only true weakness."

And with that, Pang Tong rode off on his fan, riding the gale he summoned to parts unknown.

All alone on the mountaintop, Zuo Ci chuckled to himself. So that was the wind god's plan. _"Man's only true weakness."_ He chuckled again.

Where Zhang Jiao was creating man, Pang Tong was going to counter by creating a woman. The realization made Zuo Ci chuckle again.

* * *

The glorious image of Zhang Jiao appeared in the inky black depths of a void. It would be here where his monster would be born. He reached into his robes and pulled out a large black piece of obsidian rock.

"A rock," he spoke almost as if it were an incantation, "taken from the depths of the volcanic forges. This rock is cold, hard, and black as the night. It will serve as the heart of my champion."

He threw the rock into the voice. His hurled a fireball from his staff which surrounded the rock. "Fire," he continued chanting, "to fuel his rage, and make his blood boil." Reaching into his robes again, he pulled out a silver rock and threw it into the spell as well. Within the fire, the rock melted and formed around the fireball; now it was a silvery metal sphere.

"Steel to armor his flesh and make him the ultimate weapon."

The fire god flicked his wrist and the darkness of the void began to swallow the metal sphere. "Now my creature, take shape and live. Serve my purpose, and do my bidding."

Within the darkness, Zhang Jiao could see his titan take shape. It was only a silhouette he saw, but it was massive. The fire god couldn't help but smirk. His victory was assured.

"You only need a name now to complete your visage." He stroked his beard as he thought of a title for his beast. He snapped his fingers, signifying he came up with a name. It was a powerful name. One the represented strength, and would send enemies for the hills in terror.

"I shall name you Lu Bu!"

* * *

**So first chapter. What did you think? Review! Seriously, REVIEW! NO REVIEWS means NO UPDATES!**


	2. Important character breakdown

Ok, so as you noticed in chapter 1, some of the DW characters were made gods in the universe my story is set in. Here is an almost (I don't know if the list is gonna change or not as I write) complete with what costume from which game they're wearing.

NOTE: These characters as gods are based on their game personalities, weapons, or gameplay styles.

**Zhang Jiao: **(_DW7_) God of fire

**Zuo Ci: **(_DW8_) God of lightning

**Pang Tong: **(_DW6_ with _DW8_ weapon) God of wind

**Cai Wenji: **(_DW7_) Goddess of both love and music

**Wang Yi: **(_DW8_) Goddess of war

**Ma Chao: **(_DW6_ with his _DW7 _and _DW8_ weapon, Silver Stallion) God of justice

**Ma Dai: **(_DW7_) God of art

**Lu Su: **(_DW8_) God of farming and the harvest

**Guo Jia: **(_DW7_) God of intellect- the trickster god.

**Lu Xun: **(_DW7_) The messenger God

**Jia Chong: **(_DW8_) God of death


	3. The Tyrant's Gift

**So this is a new story I'm working on. I will be writing it alongside my Sima Yi/ Zhang Chunhua/ Guo Huai love triangle story, **_**An Affair to Remember**_**.**

**HOWEVER, unlike **_**An Affair to Remember,**_** this story won't be set within the DW or Three Kingdoms era. It will still be set in that time period (A.D. 200s), just the actual setting will be more fantasy and fictional.**

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! No reviews means NO UPDATES!**

* * *

**APPEARANCES: Not all characters have the looks from the same game. Here's a list of what the characters look like, based on my preference in their appearance.**

**Lu Bu: **_Dynasty Warriors 7_ with his _Dynasty Warriors 6 _weapon (I'm gonna level with you. DW6 is probably the only game I hate. However, for most of the characters, I liked their designs and weapons. So I kept Lu Bu's four-sided halberd from that game).

**Diaochan: **_Dynasty Warriors 8_

**Dong Zhuo: **_Dynasty Warriors 6_ with his _DW8 _weapon (Bombs)

**Zhang Jiao: **_Dynasty Warriors 7_ with his "Staff of the Gods" weapon from the same title. His human disguise is _Dynasty Warriors 4 _with his weapon from that title.

**Pang Tong: **_Dynasty Warriors 6_ (again, love the looks, don't like the game) with his _DW8_ weapon (Shadow Fan)

**Cai Wenji: **_Dynasty Warriors 7_

**Disclaimer: I only own the story. **_**Dynasty Warriors **_**is owned by Temco Koei. All characters actually existed within the Three Kingdoms Era**

* * *

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

**The Tyrant's Gift**

Pang Tong floated into the Divine Garden, an area of the Mystic Realm that was bathed in eternal sunlight. This floating island under the immortal day was home to the most beautiful garden in existence. It is said that the garden belongs to the goddess of both love and music, Cai Wenji. The trees and plants that grew here could put even the most beautiful mortal rose to shame.

And that is exactly what the wind god needed. One of the most beautiful plants in existence. For his plan to work, Pang Tong would need to create a truly divine beauty. He passed the flowers and bushes and headed for the center of the floating land mass, where the peach trees were located.

He was speaking to himself as he observed the blossoming pink flowers on the trees. "Only the fairest and most beautiful blossom will do." As he looked through the blossoms, he noticed they were unusually dry for the morning. "Have you not been watered yet?" He asked the petals. Upon their silence, Pang Tong snapped his fingers. It began to rain; the drops were so fine, it was actually a mist that fell from the sky. After a few seconds, the wind spirit snapped again, and it stopped. Now that the plants were covered in dew, their beauty was amplified.

"what are you doing?" A fain echo asked. The wind god stopped what he was doing and turned around. Pink petals flew off the trees and whirled around in the air. The mass of flower petals flew into each other and formed a woman robed in royal blue with a harp in her hands. Cai Wenji, goddess of love and music.

"Lady Cai." The moth dressed man bowed.

"What brings you to my garden Pang Tong?" She asked.

There was no use lying. The goddess of love was very perceptive. He told her the whole sordid tale. How he and Zuo Ci caught Zhang Jiao trying to wipe out humanity. How he and the fire god made a bet that put the existence of man on the line. His plan for ensuring mankind's survival.

"So," Pang Tong surmised, "I came here, hoping to use the fairest blossom from your garden to create the fairest maiden in existence."

"Zhang Jiao!" The love goddess growled. "The nerve of him. Why wipe out an entire race just because it's imperfect?" She ranted. "Even we gods aren't perfect. Divine, yes. But not perfect." She looked away. "Humans are extraordinary creatures. Sometimes, the things they do, I find them even more amazing than us." The smile on her face was warm.

Pang Tong saw a twinkle in her eyes, and he realized. He knew that twinkle all too well. He saw in the eyes of mortals when he visited them.

"You're in love with one of them." He said realization in his voice.

She nodded. "It started out as admiration." She admitted. "But I watched him and the things he did. The feats he accomplished. I never thought it could happen, but a mortal man took my heart."

"What's his name?" The wind spirit inquired.

She looked back at him. "Cao Cao."

"The Hero of Chaos?" He asked, shocked. In this time, Cao Cao had gained a notorious reputation even among the gods.

Cai Wenji nodded. "There is such a beauty in the chaos he creates. Do you really think so ill of me because of whom I love?"

"I'm not one to judge." Pang Tong shrugged. "However, we do need to get back to business. Will you help me thwart Zhang Jiao?" He got back on topic.

She nodded. "The fairest blossom you said." She began. "In the very center of this groove is the first peach tree I planted. At the top of the tree is the flower you seek."

"Thank you Lady Cai." The wind god bowed. The love spirit smiled and strummed a chord on her harp. Another unnatural wind blew as Cai Wenji's body slowly began to turn into blossom petals which blew off on the gale.

Pang Tong found the tree she was talking about. It was the perfect center of the floating island. It was definitely the oldest tree or so the wind god assumed, because it was the biggest. It towered above the other peach trees. The spirit turned his large fan upside down and released it into the air to hover. Pang Tong then jumped up into the sky. He extended one foot outward and landed on the tip of the hovering fan. From this new height, the wind spirit could easily reach the top of the tree.

He found the blossom the love goddess was talking about, it grew higher than the rest at the top of the tree. He carefully plucked it off the branch and floated back to the ground. Using a free hand, he turned his fan right side up and gripped it.

"Here," he spoke, "in the light and beauty of the garden of the love goddess, you will be born." He tossed the flower into the air. Once it was airborne, Pang Tong waved his fan summoning a whirlwind to surround the blossom.

Within the mists of the whirlwind, Pang Tong's divine beauty was conceived.

* * *

In Luoyang, the prime minister Dong Zhuo had successfully deposed the emperor and named himself lord of the land. The power hungry pig of a man sat on the throne, defiling it with his mere presence. The glutton had constantly surrounded himself with food, wine, and women- his own personal paradise. By sating his hunger, it only fueled his ravenous appetite.

There were many who knew he was wrongfully king. But they were too terrified to speak. The last person who publicly spoke against Dong Zhuo has his tongue ripped (not cut) out, his wife and daughter raped, his land burned, and his sons executed. Needless to say, no one spoke out against him after that.

The front doors opened and a messenger ran in and bowed before the throne. "My lord," he panted, out of breath, "a representative from the Ju Lu region has come to see you."

The pig nodded. "Show him in." The messenger ran out of the hall and came back. Behind him was a man in earthen brown robes with accents of yellow. He had a dark purple cloak on around his robes. His dirty brown hair was ties down with a yellow headband. In his hand was a knotted wooden staff which he used for walking.

The god of fire, Zhang Jiao, smirked to himself as he approached Dong Zhuo in his human disguise. "Oh great Emperor Dong Zhuo!" The fire spirit made a great melodramatic performance as he got on his knees. "I come to ask for forgiveness for the sake of my village. We do not have the money to pay the taxes you have set."

At this, the ugly Emperor growled, jumping to his pudgy little feet. "You dare come to my palace only to tell me you cannot pay the taxes. I should kill you for insulting me!"

He reached to an officer standing next to him, and pulled his sword off his belt. He raised the blade high in the air.

"Wait wait!" The disguised god raised his hands. "Instead of the tax money, we decided to bring the emperor a gift, hoping it would settle our debt for now."

The pig was intrigued at the idea. "A gift?" He asked as he lowered the blade. "What kind of gift?"

"Julu is located in a peaceful part of the land, so we have no need for soldiers or weapons. We have agreed to give your Excellency our strongest warrior to serve him."

"A warrior?" Dong Zhuo scoffed. "I find it unlikely that you have such a warrior. However, I'll play your little game you insect." He grabbed a spear and threw it to one of his officers. "Hua Xiong here," he gestured to the officer who grabbed the spear, "is my best man. If your warrior can best him in a duel, then I will take him into my army and declare your taxes paid for the year." The swine smirked beneath his beard. No one could defeat Hua Xiong. It was an easy victory.

Zhang Jiao smirked, unseen by the court. His plan was working perfectly. He played the role of the humble peasant again. "I accept the challenge my lord." He turned to the door and spoke to the guard. "Show him in if you would."

The doors opened and a tall man stepped in. Clothed in black, red and gold, he was a massive beast. His hair was pulled into a tight bun atop his head with two large fiery red feathers sticking out them. His eyes were black and cold. In his hands was a most unusual weapon. It looked as if someone had taken four halberds and fused them together into a four sided weapon. It kind of looked like a four sided star. It made Hua Xiong's spear look like a toothpick.

"I present to you Lu Bu." Zhang Jiao rose to his feet. The hall was filled with the sounds of gasps at the size of the man and his unusual weapon.

Dong Zhuo called out into the room. "Make room for the duel." He barked. The nobles and soldiers back into the walls, giving more than enough room for the two warriors. The emperor continued. "The rules are simple, first person to be disarmed and knocked off their feet loses the duel." He raised his chubby little hand. "And begin!" He lowered his hand and stepped out of the way.

Hua Xiong made the first move. He ran at the towering man, Lu Bu, with his spear raised. The corner of his opponent's mouth twitched upright in a smirk. He swung his four-sided above his head, creating a gust of wind that stopped the soldier in his tracks. However, the general soon charged again. Lu Bu swung his weapon in front of him and blocked the incoming blow.

The crowds watched in awe as Dong Zhuo's best general took on this nobody with a bizarre and a seemingly impossible weapon. Blow for blow, Lu Bu blocked each attack from the spear, yet he didn't go on the offensive. It was almost like he was testing his opponent.

Hua Xiong swung his spear in another flurry of strikes, but Lu Bu again held him off with his unique four sided halberd. Dong Zhuo's general jumped back after his unsuccessful assault. He leaned against his spear, panting.

And therein was the opening Lu Bu had been waiting for. Using both hands, he twirled his weapon around his body in an intricate dance to strike at the general. Hua Xiong attempted to block the blow, only for his weapon to be knocked back. Instead, he had to rely on dodging the blows. However, he was fatigued, so his maneuvers were slower.

Desperate for a win, Hua Xiong tried to disarm Lu Bu. He thrust his spread forward in an attempt to disarm his foe. The spear struck against the weapon. Lu Bu only grinned. Rather than knocking the weapon out of his hands, he split the weapon into two double sided halberds. Everyone's eyes widened as that had been unexpected. Now, armed with two weapons, Lu Bu performed another intricate dance, swinging both weapons in one fluid motion. He slipped one of his weapons underneath the general's foot. He pulled it forward, and knocked Hua Xiong off his feet. He could have recovered, were it not for the weapon in his face.

"Enough!" Dong Zhuo roared. Lu Bu kept his weapon at the Hua Xiong's face. Dong Zhuo waddled over to both warriors. "Young man, you clearly exhibit great talent. You will go far among my ranks." He turned to the disguised god. "He is acceptable payment."

Zhang Jiao made a huge gesture of bowing to the pig. "I am most grateful my lord. I know you're nature as emperor, and I will have my village work twice as hard to produce the taxes for next time."

"See that you do. However, in exchange for such a fine warrior, I'll let your village be exempt for three seasons."

"Thank you so much my lord."

"You're dismissed." The pig waved his hand.

The old man nodded and walked out of the palace. Walking into the courtyard of the palace, the fire god smirked to himself.

"The seeds of chaos have been planted." He spoke to himself. "My wager is won."

No one saw the old man vanish away in a flash of fire.

* * *

**So first chapter. What did you think? Review! Seriously, REVIEW! NO REVIEWS means NO UPDATES!**


End file.
